prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Mémoire・Mille-feuille
is a group song sung by the Cures of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. Lyrics Movie Size ver. |-|Romaji= #FE28A2|Wh}}/ Sharara paya・pa! #FFC800|Cu}}/ La cuisine a commencée! #9F00FF|Ma}}/ oh oui! #FE28A2|Wh}}/ Zutto matteta no #FFC800|Cu}}/ Paya・paya・paya・paya・pa Daijōbu dayo hora kono te wo totte utaou Zettai ni dekiru tte zutto zutto shinjiteru kara Tobikkiri no suītsu |-|Kanji= シャララ　パヤ・パ！ ひとりで悩まないで　顔上げて見渡して 繋いだ手に伝わるキモチ ア・ラ・モードね La cuisine a commencée！（ラ・キュイジーナ・クモンスィ） バターの甘い香り トレビアン！ たくさん折り込んだら たちまちあふれだした想い みんなこっそり味見しちゃおう oh oui！ 涙を溶かして かきまぜたら 隠し味のドラマティックタイム じっくりと熟成させましょ いつもと違う 香り ずっと待ってたの パヤ・パヤ・パヤ・パヤ・パ キラキラ☆出来上がり！ 大丈夫だよほら　この手をとって歌おう 一緒に どうせならお茶も淹れて　一息つきましょう 輪になって みんな一緒なら 絶対にできるってずっとずっと信じてるから 最後に ダイスキになるおまじないをかけて仕上がり あらら、セシボン！ とびっきりのスイーツ |-| English= Shalala paya・pa! You shouldn't need to worry about yourself, instead look up and take a look around Hold onto my hand and transmit your feelings to me That's an a・la・mode The cooking has now begun The sweet scent of butter Tres bien! Make sure to fold it a lot As these feelings can overflow rather quickly So everyone, how about we secretly give it a taste test? oh yes! After stirring in Your melted tears Now is the dramatic time to add a secret ingredient Be sure to let it mature slowly and carefully Because we need the scent To smell different from how it is now This is what we've been waiting for Paya・paya・paya・paya・pa This sparkling dish☆is ready to be served! It's going to be fine, don't you see, so take my hand and sing Along with us Why don't we take a breather for now And have a cup of tea? If everyone is together We can definitely do it as long as we're all keeping the faith So finally Finish it off with a charm to help those fall in love Alala c'est si bon! This is our extra fine sweets Full ver. |-|Romaji= #FE28A2|Wh}}/ Sharara paya・pa! #FFC800|Cu}}/ La cuisine a commence! #9F00FF|Ma}}/ oh oui! #FE28A2|Wh}}/ Zutto matteta no #FFC800|Cu}}/ Paya・paya・paya・paya・pa Daijōbu dayo hora kono te wo totte utaou Zettai ni dekiru tte zutto zutto shinjiteru kara Tobikkiri no suītsu #9F00FF|Ma}}/ Sharara paya・pa! #FE28A2|Wh}}/ Ima ni hajikesō! #9F00FF|Ma}}/ Paya・paya・paya・paya・pa Hitori janai yo hora sono te wo totte odorou Nan datte dekiru yo kiseki datte okoshichau kara #9F00FF|Ma}}/ Hitoshina wo dōzo♡ #FFC800|Cu}}/ Foo Uh... Machikirenai yo mō hayaku tēburu ni atsumatte Tobikiri no suītsu #9F00FF|Ma}}/ Tēburu ni irodori wo #FFC800|Cu}}/ Namida ni omajinai wo |-|Kanji= シャララ　パヤ・パ！ ひとりで悩まないで　顔上げて見渡して 繋いだ手に伝わるキモチ ア・ラ・モードね La cuisine a commence！（ラ・キュイジーナ・クモンスィ） バターの甘い香り トレビアン！ たくさん折り込んだら たちまちあふれだした想い みんなこっそり味見しちゃおう oh oui！ 涙を溶かして かきまぜたら 隠し味のドラマティックタイム じっくりと熟成させましょ いつもと違う 香り ずっと待ってたの パヤ・パヤ・パヤ・パヤ・パ キラキラ☆出来上がり！ 大丈夫だよほら　この手をとって歌おう 一緒に どうせならお茶も淹れて　一息つきましょう 輪になって みんな一緒なら 絶対にできるってずっとずっと信じてるから 最後に ダイスキになるおまじないをかけて仕上がり あらら、セシボン！ とびっきりのスイーツ シャララ パヤ・パ！ たまには羽のばして　ゆっくりしてたいけど．．． みんなといるほうがたのしい！ はやく残りを片付けちゃおう Bian sur！（ビァン・スール！） ビターな気持ちも ないわけじゃない スウィートな想い出たちも しっかりとまぜまぜさせたら 膨らんでゆく ハート いまにハジケそう！ パヤ・パヤ・パヤ・パヤ・パ ともだち☆あつめちゃえ！ ひとりじゃないよほら　その手をとって踊ろう ステップ踏んで 世界でいちばんの景色さ　見るかぎり 一面の 愛があふれだす なんだってできるよ奇跡だって起こしちゃうから まかせて！ 思わず笑顔になるような 一品をどうぞ♡ Foo Uh．．． 何があってもほら　隣でいつも見てるよ いつだって ため息なんて似合わないし 胸張って 前を見て ほらね、もとどおり！ 待ちきれないよもう　はやくテーブルにあつまって 最後に ダイスキになるおまじないを かけて仕上がり いつもメルシー！ シアワセの味 こころデコレーション！ とびきりのスイーツ テーブルに彩りを とっておきのレシピを 涙におまじないを とびきりのスイーツを．．． |-| English= Shalala paya・pa! You shouldn't need to worry about yourself, instead look up and take a look around Hold onto my hand and transmit your feelings to me That's an a・la・mode The cooking has now begun The sweet scent of butter Tres bien! Make sure to fold it a lot As these feelings can overflow rather quickly So everyone, how about we secretly give it a taste test? oh yes! After stirring in Your melted tears Now is the dramatic time to add a secret ingredient Be sure to let it mature slowly and carefully Because we need the scent To smell different from how it is now This is what we've been waiting for Paya・paya・paya・paya・pa This sparkling dish☆is ready to be served! It's going to be fine, don't you see, so take my hand and sing Along with us Why don't we take a breather for now And have a cup of tea? If everyone is together We can definitely do it as long as we're all keeping the faith Finally Finish it off with a charm to help those fall in love Alala c'est si bon! This is our extra fine sweets Shalala paya・pa! Every now and then I want to spread my wings and relax but... Being with everyone is too much fun! Let us quickly clean up this mess Of course! There is no reason to Have bitter feelings Just be sure to properly Mix in those sweet memories as well Go on and inflate That heart Which is about to burst! Paya・paya・paya・paya・pa Come on friends☆and gather on around! You are not alone, don't you see, so take my hand and dance Step by step The best scenery in the world is the one only you can see But on the other side Love is beginning to overflow You can do anything since miracles are being awaken Just leave it to me! I instinctively smile at you Here's the dish you ordered♡ Foo uh... Whatever happens just be sure to look at who's beside you Cause as always Sighing is just something that doesn't suit you Feel your chest tighten And look in front of you See, there you go! I cannot wait for us to all gather around this one table Finally Finish it off with a charm to help those fall in love As always I thank you! This taste of happiness Is the decoration of the heart! This is our extra fine sweets Every table colored differently Is what makes a valuable recipe The charm about tears Are what makes extra fine sweets... Audio Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Image Songs